


The Wendigo Hunt

by GhostwithShotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostwithShotgun/pseuds/GhostwithShotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy-ish Destiel-story I wrote for english class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wendigo Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> It's maybe not that fluffy, except for in the end... Sorry 'bout that. I hope you'll enjoy anywas though! ^^

"Hey, I think I've found something." Sam said. Dean stood behind his little brother and bent over to look at the computerscreen.  
"What?"  
"People have disappeared in these mountains in Montana," Sam said and pointed. "The places where they have disappered looks like a bear had attacked, but a witness said it was something else. Do you think the same as me?"  
"Wendigo."  
Sam nodded. Dean went to his bed in their motel room and started packing.  
"Cas! Get out of the shower, we need to get to the other side of the country as soon as possible!"  
About one minute later Cas stood just a few inches away from Dean.  
"What have you found?"  
"Possible wendigo in Montana. And don't you zap your ass over there, you're going with us."

They packed their things and sat in the '67 Chevy Impala of Dean's, Dean in the driver's seat, Cas beside him and Sam in the backseat. Sam sighed when he heard the first songe of the AC/DC cassette.  
"Driver picks the music, remember?" Dean asked with a small smirk. Cas looked up.  
"I actually like it, especially this one."  
Highway to Hell was playing.  
"See, Sam? Even the angel likes it. You just have a bad taste in music." Then they drove off.

They drove all night and arrived at lunch the next day, just as a group was o their way up in the mountains. Sam walked up to them.  
"Is it okay if we go with you?We want to go into the mountains and we drove all night from Wisconsin."  
The man whoo looked like the group's leader looked at him.  
"Sure. We're going after that bear. Do you know how to hunt?"  
"Yeah, a bit."  
"Come on then. We have enough food for the three of you too."  
Sam nodded, and they were off into the mountains. They walked all day. At nightfall, Cas dragged Dean aside from the rest of the group.  
"Dean, I'm going to... 'zap' away and check if the wendigo is nearby."  
"If you're sure... I don't like the idea of you being out there alone. Wendigos are dangerous thing you know, and there's only so much damage even an angel can take." Dean said, hesitatingly.  
"I am sure, Dean."  
"Alright then. but if you get in trouble... Promise to zap back here instantly."  
"...Okay..."  
"Good. And if you're not back in a few hours I'll go looking for you."  
Then Cas was gone and Dean went back to Sam and the rest of the group.  
"Where's Cas?" Sam asked as soon as Dean stepped in to the light of the fire.  
"He zapped away to look for the wendigo."  
"And you just let him?! You know the wendigo could kill him if he finds it!"  
"I am not happy about it, but he was sure he could handle it and it's good for us if he finds it before it comes here. Besides, he's not a baby, he's a frikking angel and will not go down easily, so shut up, Sam!"  
"If you're sure..."  
"Of course I'm sure! Now we should start looking out for the wendigo too."  
And so they went closer to the fire to look after the people. 

A couple of hours later, when the moon was up and the stars shining, they heard a scream for help. the group were on their feet immediately.  
"No idea to run away from our fire, that scream was to far away. When we get over there the person will already be dead and the bear long gone. It's better to stay by the fire in case the bear comes our way." Sam said to the group, who agreed, but to Dean he whispered "The wendigo is trying to get us to leave the fire."  
"Well, that was quite obvious... But dude, shouldn't Cas be back by now?"  
"You're right.Try and pray to him."  
Dean wandered away to the edge of the camp, sat down and closed his eyes.  
"Cas... We're getting worried over here, man. If you can, ome back here now. If you don't, I'll go looking for you."  
He waited for five minutes before returning to Sam.  
"The damn angel ain't answering! I'll go after him."  
"Dude, not on your own!"  
"You need to stay here and protect the others. I'm sure I can set the son of a bitch on fire if it shows up."   
He went to the fire and lit up a torch he was sure would last the night, completely ignoring Sam's protests (which drew some attention towards them): Dean nodded a goodbye to Sam before disappearing among the trees.  
He walked around in the woods for an hour. The only light was the light from the torch. Then he saw something stuck in a tree. It was a piece of the trenchcoat Cas was wearing. With new motivation Dean started to run. Soon he heard someone moaning.  
Cas was curled up in a ball on the ground and Dean kneeled at his head.  
"Cas... Cas!"  
Castiel looked up.  
"Dean.."  
"Cas... Oh God... What the hell happened?"  
"The wendigo got me... I managed to break the chains that kept me there and fly away... I wandered around for a while... But my vessel is hurt... He is almost out of blood and he's got a broken leg... Dean, I can't walk or even fly us back to the the camp in the state I'm in now..."  
"Well, lucky you. I was the one who found you. Put your arms around my neck."  
Cas did as he was told and Dean put the torch in his mouth to carry it for a while. He placed one arm under Castiel's legs, moved the torch to that hand, put his other arm on Cas' back and carried him bridal-style. The angel was surprisingly light. He walked as fast as he could back to the camp.   
When they returned the group screamed a little bit, and Dean almost wanted to scream too. Cas' hair was wet with blood and there was some almost dry blood between his eyes. he had a wound on his neck that was still bleeding, his arms were full of deep, bleeding scratches, his wrists were blue an bleeding a little bit, he had two long, deep cuts, one on his chest and one on the stomach, but the broken leg was among the worst wounds, since the bone was sticking out.  
Dean took his shirt off while Sam got some water. The cold hit Dean like a hammer. He ripped the shirt into strips, then dipped them in the water and started to wrap them around Cas' wrists and hands. He took a bigger piece of the shirt, dipped it in water and started to clean the smaller wounds.  
He could see how hard Cas tried not to scream.  
"Dean, he needs to go to a hospital." Sam said while placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Yeah, I know, Sam. But I can at least clean some of the wounds."  
"You've done what you can. I'll take him to a hospital now. You'll stay here and protect them. You are the greater fighter out of the two of us after all."  
"Fine. But hurry. He's almost out of blood, and he keeps bleeding."  
Sam nodded. Without realizing it, Dean bent down and kissed the angel's forehead. Cas stared at him. Dean backed away and Sam lifted Cas up and walked off.  
One of the women walked up to Dean.  
"That was not made by a bear."  
"I know. Both me and my brother knows what did that and how to kill it."  
"What is it then?"  
"You wouldn't believe me."  
"Try me. I've never seen anything like that."  
"It's a wendigo."  
"A what?!"  
"A wendigo. A monster that was a man once before it was forced to cannibalism due to famine and as time went by he became a monster with supernatural speed and strength and the only thing that can kill it is fire. But we have to wait until morning. It's almost impossible to kill it during day, and during the night we wouldn't stand a chance. I know, I've killed a few."  
At this point everyone was staring at him like he was crazy, but surprisingly enough they nodded.

With the first moninglight Dean got a call from Sam.  
"How is he?"  
"It was pretty much over for him, but he'll be fine now. We got there just in time. He's asleep now."  
"Great. Gotta go hunting now. Call if anything happens. Catch you later."  
"Of course. Bye."  
Dean woke everybody up, and they wandered off after ten minutes. They found an abandoned mine, the perfect place for a wendigo to hide. Dean handed them all torches, and they went into the darkness.  
They had walked for about half an hour when they heard a horrifying scream, a mix of human and animal, and it was close. Dean went the way the scream came from. They saw the contures of something huge rushing towards them. When it came close enough Dean threw his torch and lit it up. The scream chilled their bones. They all carefully walked around the body on the way out.

Back at the camp Dean packed his stuff and left immediately. He went to the nearest hospital, where he assumed Sam and Cas was.  
He found them, Sam watching over the sleeping angel. Dean could barely look at him. He had dark circles under his eyes, and even though they weren't bleeding anymore the wounds looked terrible.  
"Hey... Is it dead?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah... How's the angel?" Dean asked in return.  
"Dean... I don't think he's an angel anymore. Angels doesn't sleep, and he would have been better by now." Sam yawns. "But I'll leave ou two here and go find a motel somewhere and get some sleep. Call if there's any change." Dean nodded and threw the car keys at him, and after that the youngest Winchester was gone.  
Dean sat down in a chair next to the bed. Sam was right. Cas had never looked so worn out, and yet he'd died several times and been in the verge of dying more times than Dean could count.   
"Guess we'll have to teach you how to live as a human then huh." Dean said quietly with a small, joyless smile. Cas seemed to react to his voice, because he opened his eyes.  
"Dean...?"  
Dean were immeditely by his side.  
"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?"  
"I've certainly felt better. Is the wendigo dead?"  
"Yeah... I'm afraid I've got some really crappy news..."  
He is cut off by Cas.  
"I'm human now. Yea, I already know that."  
"Oh, okay..."  
"Can I... still stay with you and Sam even though I'm not that useful anymore?"  
"What are you talking about? Of course you can stay! I wouldn't let you leave even if you wanted to. And when you've gotten used to what it means to be human you'll be just as good as Sammy and me."  
Cas smiled brightly.  
"Thank you."

Then they went silent for a long while, and Cas looked as if he wanted to say something and Dean decided to let him think without getting interrupted.  
"I... I think I may... love you, Dean." He finally mumbeled quietly, blushed and turned his head away. Dean smiled.  
"I love you too." He said, turned Cas' head back and leaned in and kissed him.  
They were interrupted by someone fake-coughing behind them. Dean looked up and saw Sam standing at the door, leaning against the wall, and turned bright red.  
"I thought you'd gone to look for a motel!!" dean shouted in embarassment.  
"I am now. I was just waiting for the two of you to confess your love for eachother." Sam said, then he took a sip of his coffee, smirked and walked off while Dean hid his face in the covers of Cas' bed.


End file.
